The Magna Defender
The Magna Defender is the ninth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It continues the Lights of Orion arc and begins the Magna Defender arc, which marks the final appearance of Furio, as well as the first appearance of Treacheron and the Magna Defender. Synopsis When Scorpius learns that the Magna Defender has returned, he sends monsters to stop Magna from getting to the Lights of Orion. The Red Ranger goes to the cave where Magna rescued him and battles a monster digging for a rock, which supposedly contains the Lights of Orion. Monsters and Rangers strive to break open the rock, but it turns out to be an ordinary stone. Plot Thinking that he might be able to find a clue to his brother’s whereabouts, Leo goes back to the caves where Furio lies, thinking that he has found the Lights Of Orion. As the battle commences, they realize they are equally matched, so Furio decided to self-destruct himself and Leo, just as the other Rangers turn up to help. Among the clouds, an unconscious Leo is brought out by the Magna Defender. Back on the ship, Leo thinks about the person who rescued him and decides yet again to go back to the cave to see what Furio was looking for, he finds a stone with something inside of it which might of caught Furio’s eye and takes it back to the ship to have Kendrix look at it. Unable to open the stone, she takes it to another lab on Terra Venture and is attacked by a monster. The Magna Defender and the other Rangers join the battle but loose the stone to the monster. As Trakeena and co. try to open the stone, the Rangers and the Magna Defender appear. With an attack from the Magna Defender’s sword, he cracks the stone open and was surprised like everyone else that the stone was empty. He battled another one of Scorpio’s monsters, who fled after a while, whilst the Rangers deal with another. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (uncredited) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Wendee Lee / Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Derek Stephen Prince as Treacheron (voice) *Tom Wyner as Furio (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Ruptor (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Samuron (voice) *??? as Starcog (voice) *Michael Haboush as Photographer (uncredited) Zords *Galaxy Megazord Errors *Scorpius orders Treacheron to take three monsters to defeat the Magna Defender. One of the three monsters, Starcog, is only seen in silhouette. *During the teaser, for this episode, Scorpius can be heard talking to Starcog, though Ruptor is shown. *When Leo calls upon the Condor Galactabeast to destroy the monster, the Galaxy Megazord Saber seems to transform into the Galactabeast despite being separate. *Leo claims that the last place he saw Mike, before his "demise", was at the cave containing the "unbreakable" rock, though Leo last saw Mike on Mirinoi. Notes *This episode marks the last appearance of Furio (outside flashbacks) & debut of Scorpius' second general, Treacheron (the Magna Defender's arch-rival of some 3,000 years). *This episode marks the only time the Galactazords are seen using their individual attacks. VHS/DVD releases *''The Magna Defender'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender. See Also (Treacheron's Debut) (Ruptor Zord Battle) (Furio's counterpart destroyed) (fight footage and story) (fight footage & story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode